moonlight_novafandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO Chapter 3
(Seto Kaiba wakes up to the sight of Luna poking them.) Seto: What? Where am I? Mokuba, wake up. Mokuba: *wakes up* Huh? Luna: Hi. Seto: Who are you? And where am I? And why are you poking me? Luna: I am Tsukimori, Luna and this is Neo Shibuya. (The camera then zooms out of their location to show a shot of then entire massive city of Neo Shibuya.) Chapter 3 The '''E'thereal City of Neo Shibuya'' Seto: Neo Shibuya? Luna: Well now it's time for you to give your name, though you look familiar. Seto: Seto Kaiba. *looks around* From the looks of things, we're not in the same period of time as we were before. Like we're in the future somehow. Luna: Time Travel? Seto: Perhaps. Though I don't see what could've caused it. I don't even remember what happened before that. Luna: Well, I have a tower nearby. You can rest there. Seto: Do you mind filling me in on things? At least what's going on in my surroundings. Luna: Well, this is Neo Shibuya, Japan. This is the place I was born in and stands on the grounds of what was formerly known as Domino City. Seto: Are you saying that this is....Domino City...? *looks in disbelief* Mokuba: Wait, so if this is Domino City, then where is anything Kaiba Corp related? Luna: Kaiba Corp, sadly, doesn't exist anymore. I pretty much took whatever remnants of it and use it for a variety of different things, but it's not really me running the show around here. The mafia is currently taking care of the majority of the remains of Kaiba Corp while I do whatever I can to make it look good. This place....I want to make it a utopia, but there are gangs here, so the mafia and-- Mokuba: Wait, you're working with the mafia?! Luna: It's not like that. There are 3 Mafia families in this city. One of them has helped my clan and are basically family friends. The other two are actually bad guys. Seto: Your clan? (Civilians look at Seto and Mokuba with weird faces.) Mokuba: Hmm. Luna: I would advise we move to a better location. Someplace more private. (Merieke is seen nursing Amara.) Jennifer: You're really good with children. Merieke: Thank you. I had to help around the nursing stations a lot in my earlier teen years, like 12-13 years old, so I had a lot of maternal training in those 6-7 years. Jennifer: I see. My name is Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny. Merieke: Merieke. Jennifer: So, how long have you been here? Merieke: Since the Tsukimori main house massacre. Jennifer: I heard about that. Well, not all the details, but only one person survived the massacre. A little girl. Merieke: Yeah. But I'm sure Luna wouldn't be comfortable with me sharing her history with someone, especially someone we just met. Jennifer: Sounds reasonable. So Luna was the sole survivor? Merieke: Well, she is the current heiress of the main house, which would make her princess. Jennifer: Oh yeah, I remember her telling me that she was the princess of this clan. Merieke: And this clan controls the city. So that would make her the princess of Neo Shibuya. Jennifer: She doesn't seem like a princess. Merieke: What do you mean? Jennifer: Like, she's different in a way I can't describe well. She's a bit....different from what I would normally see out of a princess. Does she have a pretty dress? Merieke: Yes, but she rarely uses it. Jennifer: I see. (Scene cuts to Maria and Malik in the garage at Luna's car.) Maria: What happened here? Malik: When the Darkness hit, we was stuck in a ditch. She needs a wash. Maria: Yeah. Luna would be pissed if our baby was still dirty. Malik: Oh right. You two act like that car is your child... Maria: Well... It was a gift from me as an apology from dirtying up her other one. Malik: Yeah, there was powder everywhere. The front seat, the back seat, the trunk and engine... How the hell did powder even get there? Maria: I don't know, but I'm gonna take this to the car wash. *gets in the car* But first, to replace one of these tires. (Scene cuts to Luna, Seto, and Mokuba in a coffee shop.) Luna: Sorry. The civilians and police force here are a little overprotective with me around people that don't blend in. Anyway, I'm the heiress of the Tsukimori clan which royally lords over the city, making me a princess. Mokuba: Cool. Luna: The only reason I haven't chosen to become queen yet is well....I'm not cut out for it yet. My girlfriend and caretaker, Maria, thinks otherwise, but I don't know...that and royal traditions had to halt because of the Tsukimori main house massacre. Seto: *eyes widen* Massacre? Luna: Yes. Much of the main house was killed one night. I was the only survivor. The one who caused this disaster... (A silhouette of Tomoe appears behind her.) Luna: ...was my sister. Seto: That's fucked up. Mokuba: That's terrible. Luna: I know. And I swear, I'll make her pay, but for now, I'm just trying to enjoy my time here. Especially after what happened yesterday. (A civilian notices Seto and Mokuba and calls the police.) Luna: Ah......fuck. (Police arrive.) Seto: Is there something wrong, officers? Officer: You two, state your names. Seto: Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Officer: You two don't look like you're from around here and we don't like complete strangers around our princess, so I'm sorry, but you'll have to come into custody. *grabs Mokuba's arm* Seto: You put your hands off him! Luna: Wait! (Seto kicks the officer.) Luna: Dammit. Let's go. Officer: You two are under arrest for unprovoked assault on an officer! Luna: I am so sorry officers. I swear, they're friends. You'll see after I test them, but please don't arrest them. Officer: I'm sorry, princess, but by law, anyone who assaults an officer has already offended two of the rules. Seto: *Grabs Luna's arm* We have to move! (Kaiba, Mokuba, and Luna run into an alley.) Luna: I know a bike shop nearby. I'll call my own bike. *detaches the Duel Disk from her belt and uses the touch screen to contact her D-Wheel* Mysterious man: *over a mic through Luna's Duel Disk* Maybe I can help you with Seto Kaiba. Luna: Who is this now? Man: Call me Yusei Fudo. Luna: Okay, Yusei. Are you friend or foe? And how did you hijack my Duel Disk? Yusei: I'll explain later, but right now, you have to get moving. (Luna breaks into the bike store through a vent and drives a random white D-Wheel through it.) Luna: Here. You'll need this. (Luna's D-Wheel arrives while Seto and Mokuba get on the white D-Wheel. Then they drive off.) Luna: Good. Now back to what I was saying earlier was that my sister was a really nice person for many years. (A scene shows young Luna and young Tomoe happily holding hands.) Luna: For some reason, she suddenly changes her attitude and acted really suspicious. (Then shows a flashback with a younger Luna and Tomoe.) (Luna is seen excitedly running with a camera in hand. Luna trips and faceplants the floor.) Luna: Ow. *gets back up and starts running again* (Luna runs to Tomoe and headbutts her, landing on top of her.) Tomoe: *grunts in pain then happily wraps her arms around Luna* Luna: Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Tomoe: You're unusually happy today. Luna: You're gonna finally take me to the aquarium with you today, right? Tomoe: *kisses Luna's nose* Sorry, sis. I'm busy today. Maybe next time. Luna: *with a face of disappointment* But you always say that... Tomoe: I'm sorry, but I'm just busy. I'll try to make free time to spend with you, okay? Luna: Okay... Tomoe: *pecks Luna's lips* No matter if I can or cannot spend time with you, your big sister always loves you, okay Luna? Luna: Okay, but what do you do at your job that makes you so busy? You're not even heiress anymore. Tomoe: Something you don't need to know. Luna: You always say that too... Tomoe: I'm sorry, but you just can't know. (Scene returns to present day Luna.) Luna: But I didn't really think of her as suspicious until the one in the black robe gave me that idea. And then she killed all my friends and anyone else that remained in the main house family. Almost as if they were trying to warn me. Seto: A person in a black robe? I saw that person. Right before Mokuba and I were swallowed up into that portal. Yusei: I saw them too. Then I found myself in this city. Luna: Weird. (Police arrive on D-Wheels.) Officer #1: We have you under arrest! There's nowhere to run or hide! Luna: Ugh. We can't shake these guys off. It probably would've been easier if someone didn't piss them off. Yusei: Is there a way to slow them down? Luna: Well, we could always Duel them like on any other Yu-Gi-Oh! show. Kaiba: Card games on motorcycles? What am I, 5? Luna: Well, you got a better idea, genius? Kaiba: No, it's just....that's a thing? Luna: You need to get out more. It was your company to my knowledge that made the first D-Wheel. Kaiba: I refuse to believe such a thing! Yusei: Believe it or not, you've gotta lose them. I'm activating the "Speed World - Neo" Field Spell. (Yusei uses "Speed World - Neo" from Seto Kaiba's D-Wheel.) D-Wheel: Duel Mode on. Autopilot, standby. Luna: Your powers of hacking into pretty much everything are terrifying. Kaiba: I still can't believe this is a thing... (The lanes on the highway change to allow Luna, Kaiba, and the police to Duel desperately from traffic.) Luna: Since you seem to be out of date, allow me to update you on things. Whatever white cards you see are Synchro Monsters. Take a Tuner and a bunch of monsters whose total Levels add up to the Synchro to Summon it. The black cards are Xyz. They don't have Levels, but Ranks. An Xyz Monster's Rank is the same as its Materials. Stack them on top of each other and then place the Xyz on the stacked pile. Seto: What? Luna: *sighs* Look, I'll show you if it means making easier to understand. (Luna and Kaiba enter the Duel lanes while the police are hot on their trail.) Luna & police: Riding Duel! Acceleration! Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO Chapters